


this moment (we want the same)

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Lowercase, M/M, Smut, fake deep, hue kai is the only one that doesnt show up in this im sorry, i know yeonbin are adults but everyone is aged up in this fic anyways!!!!!, kinda soft, lapslock, lots of talk about moments, phew!, rough but soft sex, soobin is just a boy, yeonjun is mysterious but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: soobin found himself fixated on the older boy. he talked with some genuinity in his voice, always a hint of excitement and wonder. he talked with thrill, and it made soobin want to listen forever.





	this moment (we want the same)

nights when soobin was alone, when he wanted to forget. it was nights like those when he went downtown to the small bar, hidden in between doors and alleyways. it’s own small world to be found.  

the place was usually full. the neon sign flickering pink, flaunting the name,  _ crown’s _ . he was probably the bar’s most loyal attendee, the man at the door nodding in means of a greeting when he walked in. he nodded back in silence and walked into the full place.

there were neon lights everywhere, blue, pink, purple hues accentuating the whole place. it was vibrant and alive, yet soobin felt it pretty calming. 

he walked a little before sliding onto a stool at the bar. the bartender, beomgyu, immediately grinned and walked over to lean his elbows in front of the boy. 

soobin came here often enough, they were on a first name basis by now. 

“whats up binnie?” his eyes sparkled. the younger boy always had something in his eyes. a fierce hint of mischief, trouble, soobin didn't know. but it was something. 

“the usual, give me your best.” soobin trusted him, oddly enough. 

beomgyu gave a nod, coming back a few minutes later with a clear drink, the rim of the glass sparkling with some pinkish crystals. 

soobin sipped the drink, watching the people in the bar. he thought about it a lot. how each person had their own world, their own life and memories and how they each had their own specific memory of this exact moment. 

he felt merely like a single letter in a world class novel. just a drop of rain in a storm. 

soobin felt like that sometimes. 

seeing the crowd, a particular boy caught his eye. he was short, had brown hair, and the pink lights were flashing on his skin. dragging him into this thick aura of color and light. it brewed around him, lit up his skin and made that one second feel like a lifespan. it was that singular moment that soobin lingered on. it was that singular moment that soobin knew he didn't want to forget tonight. 

he watched the boy a little longer. he wasn't trying to be creepy; he really wasn't. he was just intrigued. this one boy who seemed to be alone. he went through periods of sitting, then standing against the wall for a while, then swaying his hips, not so erotically, but carefully, thoughtfully. completely in touch with the moment. 

soobin thought it was special. 

he was pretty, glowy, maybe even a little bit mysterious. or maybe not. 

when an hour or so had gone by and soobin didn't order another drink, beomgyu lingered over once again. 

“you seem awfully calm tonight,” he started, raising an eyebrow. 

“got your eyes on someone, binnie?”

soobin turned his chair towards the younger. the look was still in his eyes. he wondered if it faded in the daytime, or if there was a constant wondering sparkle there.  

“and what if i do?” he questioned. 

“just wanted to see if you wanted another drink.” he said it casually. 

“you know, some liquid courage.” 

soobin patted beomgyu on the shoulder, and spoke easily, 

“no thanks gyu, wanna remember this one.” 

and with that he turned away and started towards the boy. 

soobin caught eyes with him a few feet away, his stomach getting jumbled for a moment. and for a moment he didn't know what he was doing. he didn't know when he got the nerve to approach a random boy in a bar. 

he ignored that. 

when the boy was in reach, he gave a smile. and to soobin’s luck the boy smiled back. 

“what’s your name?” the boy asked. 

soobin swayed a bit, watching the color on his face. 

“soobin. and may i have the pleasure of knowing yours?” 

the boy smiled, playing soobin’s name across his lips. 

soobin could swear he heard him mutter,  _ pretty _ , under his breath. 

“yeonjun. choi yeonjun.”

soobin nooded, he felt dumb. 

_ say something idiot _ . 

“i see the gears grinding up there.” yeonjun spoke, nodding up to soobin. 

soobin laughed sheepishly, feeling his face heat. 

“i, uh-” he just laughed again. 

“whatcha thinkin’ about,  _ soobin?”  _ yeonjun said, his voice unwavering and smooth. 

soobin would listen to him talk for hours if he could. he wanted to hear yeonjun say his name again. louder. 

“you wanna dance?” soobin asked, it was the first thing he could think of. 

“we could,” yeonjun tilted his head. 

“or you could let me take you somewhere?” he said with a glint in his eyes. 

it wasn't like beomgyu’s. it was clearer, prettier. and it was pure. 

“this sounds like the beginning of a horrific murder story.”

yeonjun laughed. 

“do i seem like a murderer to you?” 

soobin smiled at that. 

“not really, but you can never be too careful.”

yeonjun nodded, and took one of soobin’s hands. they were warm and soft, smaller than soobin’s. 

yeonjun leaned close to soobin’s face. close enough he could see each individual eyelash and the marks on his skin. 

“so will you come with me?” yeonjun asked. 

his eyes were bright and inviting. soobin couldn't find it in himself to say no to the beautiful boy. 

“sure. but don’t kill me.” 

yeonjun clapped his hands together, but quickly returned one of them to soobin’s, pulled him ahead and towards the door. 

after a few steps he looked back at soobin. 

“no promises.” and he added a wink for good measure.   
  


it was cool out and yeonjun’s hand was still intertwined with soobin’s. at this time of night the street’s were generally quiet and the footsteps of the pair were heard echoing down the road. 

their footsteps fell in sync after a while and yeonjun soaked in the silence. 

he appreciated the quietness of the moment. one would say he was a man of moments. 

yeonjun looked up towards soobin. his face was even and smooth, he had pretty eyes, ones that could take you in if you weren't careful enough. 

yeonjun thought he wouldn't mind. 

they walked for a while, yeonjun leading soobin through different turns and paths until he settled in a narrow corner of an alley with a few gates and a door. 

soobin gave him a questioning look only for it to be brushed away by yeonjun who knocked on the thin door. it quickly opened and a boy ushered them in. 

it was a medium sized room, kind of like a cafe but smaller. it was empty, save for the three of them, and there was a counter and a few places to sit. soobin couldn't figure out what kind of institution it was. 

the place was lit with soft yellow lights and there were paintings covering the walls. it was like a bunch of mini murals coming together, each telling their own story.  

yeonjun informally shook hands with the boy before dragging soobin along towards a booth. 

“hi taehyun,” yeonjun spoke to the guy. 

“this is my friend soobin, isn't he cute?” yeonjun beamed. 

soobin could only sit and feel his face heat up at the encounter. 

the boy, taehyun, nodded at him. 

“hey soobin.”

he walked behind yeonjun, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

“ _ very cute. _ ” he spoke, patting him on the back and then walking through doorway, seemingly leading to a back room. 

“oh, someone's shy.” yeonjun teased soobin, poking at his hands. 

“aish! i'm not shy,” soobin wrinkled his nose. 

yeonjun hummed back at him. 

“tell me, soobin,” he spoke softly. 

“who are you?”

soobin tilted his head at this. he stared at the boy in front of him, wondering what he could possibly wanted to know. but soobin spoke, offering what he could give. 

the two talked for a while, finding out little things like the fact yeonjun was a year old than soobin, what their majors were, what they liked to do. 

soobin found himself fixated on the older boy. he talked with some genuinity in his voice, always a hint of excitement and wonder. he talked with thrill, and it made soobin want to listen forever.

there was a moment of silence. soobin found his eyes wandering the features of yeonjun’s face his forehead, eyes, and settled to his lips. 

yeonjun’s hand slid to grab soobin’s. 

yeonjun thought he was pretty, his smile was big, beautiful when he laughed. definitely worth looking at. 

in this moment he felt lucky that he got to experience this soobin. he didn't know his friends or much about who was acquainted with, but he knew they didn't get to experience  _ this  _ soobin. 

“kiss me.” yeonjun spoke softly. 

soobin would be lying if he said his stomach didn’t flutter at the way his voice sounded. 

soobin leaned towards him, his face heating with every inch closer he got. 

and when he was close enough to see yeonjun’s eyelashes, the texture of his skin, he closed his eyes, tilted his head just enough to slot a soft kiss against his lips. 

yeonjun’s lips were warm and light and tasted like candy, inviting soobin back for more. 

when they pulled apart yeonjun looked up at him, licking his bottom lip and ringing his tongue back through his teeth. it was like a movie scene, soobin felt stuck in place just watching the boy in front of him. his eyes turned lustful, darker and soobin just felt all that was choi yeonjun. 

and suddenly the table between then was far too restricting and yeonjun was up, never losing gaze with soobin, frantically switching sides to be closer to him. yeonjun sat next to the younger boy quickly regaining perch at his side. his hand slipped to soobin’s waist, and swiftly he leaned in to kiss him. it was deeper this time, less cautious and all too needy. 

their mouths melded together, racey hands and burning touches making the room too hot for comfort. soobin felt everything slow, he wanted nothing more than to savor this, remember every touch and taste that yeonjun gave. 

soobin dragged his teeth along yeonjun’s bottom lip, and the rugged whine he let out went straight below the older’s belt. 

soobin involuntarily bucked his hips at nothing, feeling the heat rush everywhere. he ducked his head half out of embarrassment and half because he was out of breath. 

both boys sat, foreheads touching and faces burning hot. yeonjun ran his hand up the side of soobin’s neck, picking his face up to meet his eyes. yeonjun couldn't help but admire how disheveled he looked between his pink cheeks and swollen lips. he took pride in doing that but quickly shoved the confidence away, knowing he probably looked exactly the same. 

“you look pretty like this,” yeonjun said softly, a hint of wonder in his words. 

soobin ducked his chin, leaning in to mouth at the spot where the older boy’s jaw met his neck. he left hot bites and kisses making yeonjun writhe. his breath was staggering and he thought he wouldn't be able to stay composed much longer if soobin kept touching him like this. 

yeonjun lightly pushed the younger away, but kept the distance between them short. 

“do you wanna come to my apartment?” soobin quickly asked, slightly nervous he’d be making a fool of himself. 

yeonjun’s whole body burned and he nodded at the younger, eagerly grabbing his hand to stand up.

as the two walked out yeonjun shouted a quick goodbye to taehyun, who soobin forgot was even there, earning a “be safe!” from the boy.  
  


soobin fumbled with his key a bit before getting the lock to open, leading yeonjun into his home. it wasn't too small, overlooked the city, and was cast in a greyish light from the moon and buildings outside. 

soobin took yeonjun’s hand leading him down a hallway and into his room. the walls were white, adorned with posters of various music albums, some drawings, a shelf of books, seemingly normal. 

yeonjun walked himself to the large window on one wall. he watching the late night city fascinated, a few strangers walking on their own, living their own small moments. his hand found purchase on the cool glass almost trying to connect with the world. there was curiosity in his eyes, hope almost. 

soobin watched him with soft eyes, he found it endearing how the older boy watched attentively. soobin thought he could look at the boy forever without getting bored. when yeonjun looked up at soobin, a smile found way to his lips. 

taking a step closer, soobin pressed a hand to the small of yeonjun’s back, more reassuring than anything. he was warm to the touch, his thin shirt just a mere layer separating the skin-on-skin contact. 

soobin’s other hand brushed through the back of his hair and yeonjun hummed, closing his eyes, almost like a cat. when his eyes opened, he took a step towards the younger and leaned up not close enough for a kiss, but close enough that soobin could feel his small breaths on his skin. 

“this is a good moment,” yeonjun whispered and soobin hummed in response. he agreed. a good moment. he’d remember this one for a long time. 

yeonjun leaned in, stealing a sweet kiss and taking soobin’s breath away. his mind went haywire at the feeling of yeonjun’s tongue prodding at his lower lip. 

the older licked into soobin’s mouth and when he ran his tongue along his teeth, it elicited a hearty groan from the back of his throat. yeonjun’s veins fueled at the noise, continuously kissing and licking into soobin’s mouth. 

soobin’s hands ran up and down the older’s sides, leaving a fiery path. yeonjun’s mind was delirious, he felt himself getting drunk with every kiss, every touch. he pressed himself flush against the younger, running his hand under hem of his shirt. soobin gasped, feeling small fingers trace circles above his belt, driving him crazier with want and need. 

soobin nudged yeonjun towards his bed, the older sitting on the edge so soobin was towering over him even more now than he already had been. yeonjun tugged at his shirt whispering a quick “ _ off”  _ and soobin complied right away, tugging it over his head and throwing it into the abyss of his room. 

yeonjun admired the expanse of tan skin before him, soobin was slightly toned and extremely attractive and the older couldn't hold back much longer. he leaned in leaving trails of hot kisses along his stomach, the younger groaning when he lightly nipped at his soft skin. and while yeonjun messily marked him up, he haphazardly fumbled with soobin’s belt. 

once undone, he met eyes with soobin, and the boy nodded eagerly in approval. 

“please,” he half-whispered, needing some kind of relief from the strain in his pants. 

yeonjun wasted no time in pulling his pants past his hips, quickly palming the younger to full hardness. 

soobin was squirming and panting, he could barely feel his legs at this point but yeonjun was doing so good, too good, working at his cock with nimble fingers. 

yeonjun nodded his head towards the bed and soobin got the message quickly discarding his underwear, and while getting situated, he watched the older strip down to just his boxers. 

soobin felt a little exposed, not that he wasn't usually shy, but this was new for him and he instinctively crossed his arms to cover himself best he could. when yeonjun saw him his eyes softened, seeing a blush spread over soobin’s chest. 

“hey, hey.” yeonjun climbed over to him, putting an arm on his shoulder. 

“you’re too pretty to be covering yourself up.” he said genuinely, and soobin could tell he wasn't just pushing the flattery. 

soobin reached a hand to caress the older’s cheek and he smiled, pulling his face down for a kiss. as it deepened, yeonjun settled over soobin’s thighs, occasionally rutting down give himself any kind of contact. and eventually it turned into a game, both of the boys bucking their hips together to see who produce the loudest reaction out of the other. 

the younger was drawing moans from yeonjun’s mouth, pretty cries of pleasure that soobin would listen to forever if he had the chance. yeonjun’s voice sounded like honey, sweet and golden, music to soobin’s ears. 

yeonjun’s posture went slack on top of him, his shoulders heaved forward and the way his thighs shuddered with every movement gave soobin the clue that he was close. 

soobin pulled away, resting a hand on one of yeonjun’s trembling thighs. he watched yeonjun’s face, hooded eyes and swollen lips, and relished in the way that a searing red slowly tinted his cheeks. yeonjun heaved breathily, feeling his stomach knot and his legs shake. he looked wrecked already and they’d barely done anything. it filled soobin with a sort of desire, burning low and bubbling in his stomach.

soobin carefully nudged the smaller to the side, and when yeonjun got the hint he rolled back onto the bed so soobin was slightly towering over him. he leaned in pressing his mouth along the others neck, leaving hot kisses and nipping at the soft skin just to make yeonjun squirm. his teeth grazed over a sensitive spot, right behind his ear, and he would lick a stripe right on top where he knew a bruise would be left behind. yeonjun was quickly losing his composure, feel so hot in all the right places, going absolutely crazy when soobin breathed hot and heavy over the wet spots on his skin. his panting made him shudder and he felt it right in his cock when soobin whispered prettily in his ear, sweet nothings that jumbled together so they were barely even words anymore.

yeonjun felt good, he felt right and safe under soobin’s body and with every second that past he only wanted more. more of whatever that was soobin, whatever was making his body flush, and his head spin. 

trailing down his body, soobin’s lips were attached to all the right spots, perfect moments that seemingly stopped time and made yeonjun think of everything that lead him to this point. he was hot and hard, his hips lifting off the bed and his erection aching for for some kind of contact. soobin was all over him and yet, he felt touch deprived and needy. 

soobin pushed the older’s hips down, his fingers digging into flesh and fabric and (hopefully) leaving a bruise for yeonjun to look at later. he rubbed his thumb along the place where yeonjun’s boxers began, teasing fingers slipping just beyond the waistband. 

yeonjun looked at him with fiery eyes, desperate for him to do something. 

“soobin-ah,” he  _ whined _ , and it was enough to make soobin’s own cock stutter, enough for him to pull on the elastic, letting yeonjun’s hard-on spring out into the open.

and yeonjun nearly cried out at the bare minimum action, feeling like he’d been waiting hours for something. but it was so worth it when soobin looked at him, eyes full of lust and hunger, pressing a kiss to the base of his erection. his tongue swirled and lapped around yeonjun, eventually taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. he sucked harshly, slowly sinking down over his length. 

yeonjun felt hot and wet, the boy bobbing his head quickly and doing wonders for the pressure pooling in his gut. 

soobin tasted the twinge of precum on yeonjun’s dick and it pushed him to go faster, taking all of him into his mouth at once. the slick sounds were obscene and yeonjun would've cringed if he weren't caught up in his own building orgasm, lewd curses and screams leaving his mouth. he hoped the walls weren’t thin.  

“soobin, plea- ah!” yeonjun cried out, writhing underneath him. 

“im gonna, im gonna,” he repeated like a mantra until soobin pulled off his cock with a loud suction noise and yeonjun  _ cried _ , literally, tears welling from the closeness and the denial.

“ya!” he choked with a whine, trembling with dissatisfaction and his cock hard and angry red, staring back at him. 

soobin looked at him half with mischief and half with guilt, before leaning to press a kiss to his hip.

“one sec,” he said while climbing off the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube. 

“you're killing me.” yeonjun deadpanned with a sigh, letting his head fall to the pillow beneath him. 

soobin came back, settling at his feet. when he touched the other boy’s knee, his legs spread automatically, exposing him completely to the younger. soobin admired the picture that was painted in front of him, soft tan skin glowing with a sheer mist of sweat, yeonjun’s shaky legs open for him, his puffy pink hole waiting. 

he traced patterns on his groin, hands running down and settling on warm thighs. 

“i’ll be gentle but tell me if you need to stop.” soobin spoke, not continuing with his actions until he received an answer from yeonjun. 

when he got the Okay, he poured a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers and circled his entrance, slowly pushing his whole finger in, watching yeonjun’s face for any sign of discomfort. yeonjun could handle one finger, yeonjun _ welcomed  _ one finger, and he nodded for soobin to keep going. 

he slowly pushed in and out, watching his finger disappear into the older boy and when his hole was clenching he added another, thrusting at a slow even speed.

yeonjun started to wiggle at this point, feeling the intrusion heavy, and good. 

his hips pushed back onto soobin’s hand trying to match pace and feel more full. he made grabby hands at the younger’s wrists, whining for more, pleas to make him feel good. 

soobin added the third finger and yeonjun felt full, panting heavily trying is hardest to stay composed. soobin watched him with heavy eyes, the way his hole clenched around his finger, the way he grinded his hips for more. he saved this moment in his head, hoping he’d never forget the imagine.

soobin curled his fingers up ever so slightly, earning quite the reaction from yeonjun. a lewd cry for more, soobin’s name spilling from his mouth like a mantra. the younger repeated the action, his finger rubbing into his prostate and watching the boy underneath him unravel.

yeonjun’s stomach wrenched, and he knew he was too close, no stopping now. he moaned in pleasure, tears brimming his eyes when soobin’s other hand reached to grasp at his cock. he was stroking unruly and fast, whispering encouraging words to the older.

“so pretty, such a pretty boy, yeonjun-ah.” he muttered mindlessly, extremely aroused at watching the boy fall apart under him just from a few fingers worker on him.

yeonjun’s hips stuttered and he was coming in white ropes along his stomach, soobin not stopped his hands for even a moment to help him through his orgasm. 

yeonjun laid breathless and burning a deep shade of pink, an almost euphoric smile planting itself on his face.

“fuck, soobin, you have a way with your hands.” he said in short breaths, earning a smile from the younger.

“i try,” he replied, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

yeonjun pulled away, grabbing one of soobin’s hands and looking at him more seriously, “i want you,” he said quietly, a shy look blossoming over his features. 

“i just had you screaming my name so loud the whole complex could hear, and  _ now _ you're gonna get shy?” soobin said with an airy chuckle, earning a light shove from yeonjun.

“oh shut up and kiss me.”

so he did. and then he did again, and again. and the two worked back to their hot and heavy session from before until yeonjun was hard again and he was breathlessly begging for soobin to fill him up.

soobin quickly rolled on a condom, coating himself and yeonjun before kneeling back to line up with his entrance. he teased lightly at his hole, pressing just against but not quite entering his heat and if soobin had to pick a word for horny yeonjun, it would definitely be  _ whiny.  _

“god,  _ please _ , do something.” yeonjun said grasping for his forearms that were resting heavily on his waist. 

“he is  _ not  _ gonna help you now.”

“ _ please, soobin.” _

the two words put soobin in overdrive and he found it hard to control himself as he slowly pushed into yeonjun’s tight heat. the older boy winced both in discomfort and satisfaction, but quickly adjusted, giving soobin the Okay to start moving. 

he pulled his hips back almost completely, just to quickly thrust hard into yeonjun. he yelped in surprise and pleasure, nails digging into soobin’s arms.

he continued with large thrusts, pounding into yeonjun with a fierceness that yeonjun wouldn't be able to keep up with much longer. 

_ “fuck, soobin, harder.”  _ he cried, pulling the younger boy close enough that their chests were touching. 

soobin mouthed at his neck, too messily to be considered a kiss, and it was so foul that yeonjun  _ loved  _ it. soobin smelt like sweat and sex and flowers and yeonjun never wanted this feeling to end. 

he pathetically palmed at his own cock, stringing useless cries of pleasure, no bother to hold back any noise that gurgled at the back of his throat. soobin was pounding into him relentlessly, and yeonjun could’ve laughed because it was the most caring pounding he’s ever gotten.

soobin’s hand found its way to his free one, interlocking fingers and stroking at his side to keep him grounded. he made comfortable eye contact and in between grunts assured yeonjun of how well he was doing, how pretty he was, how he was taking soobin’s cock so good. 

the compliments made yeonjun’s chest burn and the need to orgasm was so much closer than he’d thought. he bucked his hips to meet soobin’s thrusts, squeezing his eyes when his prostate was overworked.

“please, fuck-- oh please,” yeonjun begged, he wasn't sure what for since soobin was definitely giving it to him. but he begged until soobin was close too and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“come for me, yeonjun-ah,” he purred, “you’ve been so good.”

and yeonjun hit his high point, feeling everything all too much and all so at once. he was coming messily onto both his and soobin’s stomach, being oversensitized by soobin was messily trying get through his own climax. 

soobin came with a cry of pleasure, pulling out of the older boy and quickly discarding of the condom before laying next to him.

yeonjun’s heart was beating hard in his chest, and his face was burning with the kind of glow only mind-blowingly perfect sex could give someone. soobin’s fingers carded through his hair, pressing light kisses to his shoulder and watching the older come down from his high. 

“you did so good,” he said softly and yeonjun hummed in appreciation.

he slightly whined when soobin made to get up. “i'll be right back,” he assured. “just gonna get something to clean us up.”

yeonjun thought for a few minutes, as soobin was wiping his stomach with a warm washcloth, how many more moments he’d like to spend with him. and when the younger slid under the covers, wrapping a safe arm around his body, yeonjun concluded that he’d like to spend moments that were a lot more than just sex with soobin. 

**Author's Note:**

> well! u made it! hope you enjoyed that? i think it was one of my better writings..... um yeah let me know if you liked it? or if you have any questions, ill gladly answer :)) also um do we want a second part to this? let me know!


End file.
